1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of storage devices for small flat objects. More particularly, the invention relates to holders used to store electronic media or memory cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interchangeable or plug-in data or memory cards are currently known and in use with many types of electronic devices. Such cards are referred to hereinafter as “media cards” and the term shall refer in general to small, portable electronic plug-in cards for storing data and/or software, as well as for storing memory (integrated circuits). The media cards are used, for example, in portable telephones, desktop and portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and digital cameras. Examples of conventional electronic media cards include subscriber identity module (SIM) cards, multimedia memory cards (MMC's), secure digital (SD) cards, SmartMedia™ cards, the memory sticks, xD picture cards, and compact flash memory (CF) cards. The conventional media card is small and flat, but each type of media card has unique dimensions, varying in size, capacity, and function. The media card is interchangeable and easily removable from the device with which it is used. Due to its size, it is easily transportable. As with all electronic storage media, care must be taken in their storage and handling. The use of small handheld electronic devices is growing rapidly, resulting in a rapid proliferation of new and dimensionally unique media cards. A card user frequently carries multiple media cards of various types, either because the user needs to store large amounts of data, uses multiple electronic devices, each of which uses a specific type of card, or needs to keep data separate. For example, the user may carry two SIM cards which contain an access code and charge code for a portable cellphone, one SIM card for charging calls to a business account and the other one for charging calls to a personal account, another and different type of card for storing digital photographs, and yet another type of card for storing data and/or software for use with a PDA.
Users often transport these cards because the data contained therein needs to be used on non-local devices, or because the electronic devices themselves are mobile. A problem with storing and carrying plug-in media cards is that their small size renders them easily misplaced and damaged.
Numerous disclosures have attempted to provide adequate and secure means of transport and protection of the memory cards. U.S. Patent Application Publication 6,443,306 (Davies et al., 2003) discloses a jewel case carrier with a foam insert. Pre-cut cutout sections in the foam comprise a secure means to hold a media card. U.S. Pat. No. Publication 6,275,383 B1 (Böhm, 2001) discloses a holder of credit card size with a protective casing. The holder has guides for the insertion of media cards and pawls or nubs to hold the cards in place. Japan Patent Application Publication JP 2001175821 (Tetsuya, 2001) discloses a storage holder in the size and specification of a conventional computer disk. Card of various sizes are able to slide into and be held in pre-formed slots. U.S. Pat. No. Publication 6,766,952 (Luu, 2004) discloses a means to store one or more integrated circuit plug-in cards in a carrier that is snap-on or slide-on attachable to a portable device, or that forms a protective pocket. Integrated circuit plug-in cards are able to slide into the protective carrier slot.
These holders all have a disadvantage in that they are not adaptable or reconfigurable. Each of the disclosed holders is pre-configured for use with a specific shape and size of card and does not provide a means for a holder to be reconfigured to accommodate the various and changing data storage needs of the user.
What is needed, therefore, is a holder that transports media cards compactly and securely. What is further needed is such a holder that is configured to simultaneously hold a plurality of media card types. What is yet further needed is such a holder that is quickly and easily reconfigurable to accommodate new and differently dimensioned media cards.